Journey's End
by Han dj
Summary: YORI one shot fic...I just needed to write something and I come up with this.


Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Mai HiME ever…and that's so sad noh? Song used in this one shot is not mine either, all I know is that Frank Sinatra sung it.

Summary: Ships that doesn't anchor cannot travel the sea forever, time will come for it to stop and probably sink. Same goes with people. Every person needs time to stop, to think and make decision.

A/N: I just feel like writing anything and I decided to write on this pair. Sorry for those of you who loves this pair and think that I'm just using them for something blah-blah-blah. Anyway, I'm not sure why I feel sad that March is ending and that I have less time here in my home country, I do want to get out of here and set out to a foreign land but…(sigh), I hope I give you something worth reading.

**Journey's End**

"I can't remember how long was it now…no that's a lie, if there's one date in my life I will never forget, it was _that_ day. The day I finally learned. I learned what it feels to fall in love and then to let go. Yes, it was a memorable day because I did both of that on the same day. My heart cried out but what can I do? My heart didn't want to accept it but my brain won, well it always does. What was the use in keeping her? Of holding her, trapping her in my hands when she will be unhappy? If she _is_ unhappy, I as well will be unhappy. So that time I thought, it was better that only one of us was unhappy right? I let her go and let her chase her dreams." I looked at the glass of wine in my hands and then at pair of onyx eyes of the man in front of me.

"Years had passed since that day, and what hurts more was that _she didn't forget_. Every week I received post cards from her, sometimes photos of her and the professor, asking me how am I, how was life and if I am happy. What would I answer?"

"Are you asking me ojou-sama or…"

I smiled at the kind bar tender and shook my head no. "Sorry, I was just thinking out loud." I replied and meekly looked down at the still half-filled glass of brandy I ordered.

"Are you going to drink that?" He asked of me again smiling shyly, "Ano…you've been looking at that glass for over an hour now ojou-sama I wonder…" I didn't let him finish as I lifted the glass to my mouth and drunk the content in one long gulp.

Today is the third year anniversary of that day. Three years of loneliness, three years of unrequited love, I came here: a shady bar that I learned from Yuuki Nao and decided to drown myself in alcohol so I could at least forget…even if it's just for tonight. I was sitting on a high stool facing the bar, my back to the rest. Tonight, here in this area I'm no one. No one knew me…well that is if Yuuki doesn't come here to drink, but for the rest of the patrons here, I'm just one of the rest.

_**Walk away, please go before you throw your life away,  
A life that I could share for just a day.**_

I looked to my right to find a man on the old jukebox leaning his head on the glass. He was old and probably drunk and he was most certainly the one who chose that song.

_**We could have met some years ago. For your sake I'll say,  
Walk away, just go,**_

I knew this song…it was old and I remember my father singing it. I find this a common song during karaoke but I never played it…never sung it, until tonight…I found myself singing along.

_**Walk away and live a life that's full with no regret.  
Don't look back at me, just try to forget.  
Why build a dream that cannot come true, so be strong,  
Reach the stars now, walk away, walk on.**_

I don't know what hits me, but here I am…drowning in memories. I have to bow down because it's like out of the blue, I felt my face getting hot and then tears started to fall. Did I made a mistake three years ago? If not…then why am I not healing?

_**If I heard your voice, I'll beg you to stay,  
So don't say a word, just run away.**_

My tear-filled eyes was taken by a yellowed enveloped that suddenly found its way on the bar top in front of me along with a graceful hand I had admired for so long. I closed my eyes tight wishing the image to go away…I can't think of her anymore…I need to heal.

"Then…will you really send me away again if I just stand here never saying a word?"

I opened my eyes suddenly, more tears fell down and I suddenly turned on my sit, my deep blue eyes meeting those greens that haunts my dreams every night If not every time I close my eyes, "Mi…chan…"

She smiled at me and looked at the envelope on the bar top she was still holding, "This is my last letter to you Youko, and I decided to deliver it to you personally." She said and I'm not sure if I will feel more hurt or feel relieved.

Last letter? Then it's really good bye now? I asked no one but myself. I nodded my head and my shoulder slumped in defeat. This is finally really the end…then I got the big surprise of my adult life when she tilted my chin up and then she lowers her head and her lips met mine. It was the most wonderful feeling but…

"You never listen to me Youko," she said when she pulled away, "You're thinking that this is it right? This is the end? You always take things deep Youko, sometimes you got to relax and think like every normal women do. Sometimes words are just that, there's no deeper meaning behind it." I'm not sure if I want to hug or slap her with that remark. "This will be my last letter Youko because I'm staying."

My eyes widened at her. Then I felt her hand holding the enveloped grab mine that was holding my now empty glass, "Stay?"

She smiled and nodded, "I think I've done enough travelling." She sat on the empty stool beside me never looking away from my face. "I've done some thinking and introspection and I've learned something…"

I have nothing to say

"I love you Youko."

_**Goodbye, my love, my tears will fall now that you're gone,  
I can't help but cry but I must go on.  
I'm sad that I after searching so long,  
Knew I love you but told you, walk away, walk on.**_

Yes, I would have told her to walk away…walk on and I will be crying if this was of a different circumstance. I am crying but not because I said goodbye. I am crying because finally I said hello to my one true love.

-End-

A/N: A YORI fic, Rated K.

Dedicated to Nee-chan, Otaku-san. And to you...good bye and have a safe journey. 


End file.
